


When Night Comes Down

by freesiafields



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie Mercury, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Sex, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Lust at first sight
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	When Night Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's not really Valentine's day related but oh well. It's only a weird product of my late night thinking 🤔

Jim was coming down the stairs of the gay club. A flickering light illuminated some parts of the club while others were in complete darkness. He was out of breath from dancing through the night. To refresh himself, he drank his pint he held in his left hand. As his glass was almost empty, he headed to the bar to order a new drink. His eyes immediately noticed someone passing by the bar. 

Jim thought he heard a male voice, but it could be that he was just imagining it because the music was too loud to hear anything except the music itself. He followed that person, and not far from the toilet, he saw a beautiful young man with a very exotic look. 

Jim saw him entering the toilet, the door of which was slightly ajar. Something pushed him to follow that young man even further. He would say that he was almost intoxicated with that guy. His presence had hit him in the head more than an alcoholic beverage. 

Jim left his glass on the bar and went to the toilet. A sharp smell of tobacco filled his nostrils and lungs. Jim's senses were overwhelmed - loud music, the smell of a lit cigarette, the taste of alcohol on his tongue, and now the sight of this unknown young man as the cherry on top. Some force had controlled his appetites, so he continued to move forward. 

He approached the guy slowly. The moonlight penetrated through the small square windows of the toilet. Lascivious sounds from one of the cubicles made Jim's ears drum loudly. Gays came here when they wanted a moment of intimacy, though the young man who caught Jim's attention didn't look like he was waiting for anyone. 

Jim watched him stand with his shoulder pressed against the wall. The young man threw a cigarette butt on the floor and stepped on it with his high platform shoe. His feet looked so tiny in those shoes. His legs looked long, but it was another visual trick made with the help of neatly created front creases on his pants.

He was a young man in his twenties. No, he wasn't just an illusion. Even though he drank quite a bit tonight, Jim still experienced everything very vividly. At first glance, it seemed to him that the young man was in a very good mood.

Whether because of his poor clothing or something else, it only seemed to Jim that the guy was shivering from the cold. It could be that the images in front of his eyes were shaking, or the wall tiles of the toilet were indeed so cold that the cold reached the bones of that poor man. Jim approached him gently, getting quite close to him. The music reached this part of the club as well, so Jim had to speak a little louder than usual. He introduced himself and learned that the source of his lust is called Freddie.

As a person who spent half of his life in a Catholic school, Jim did not have the opportunity to have the same-sex relationship the way he always craved to have. His parents enrolled him in an all-boys Catholic school to become a good Christian and to stay away from out-of-marriage activities with girls. Activities with girls were never his thing anyway. 

If he asked his conservative parents, Freddie was an epitome of pure sin. Or at least a temptation that was hard for Jim to resist. For Jim, he looked like heaven. He was free now. He could do whatever he wanted. To go to gay clubs. He could love whoever he wanted. He could drink alcohol and smoke. As if he was a source of all vices. Deep in the caverns of Jim's memory, there was that little voice telling him he's about to do something forbidden. And it never felt so sweet.

Jim smiled at him and Freddie smiled back. He spoke a few words, but Jim couldn't clearly hear what he was saying.

Freddie was different from the type of guys Jim liked. Jim loved buffed up men, with strong arms and broad shoulders. Freddie was the exact opposite of what he was looking for, and yet he was more than enough. Freddie had a gentle, velvety voice. It seemed to Jim as if Freddie had said: "You're beautiful… You're so handsome." But again, he wasn't so sure if it was just something he wanted to hear. He had to read from Freddie's lips because nothing could be heard anymore due to the loud music.

Freddie's words fell sweetly on Jim's ears. Those full lips, covered with a thin layer of nude lipgloss, were sweeter than honey. It filled him with irrepressible emotion. 

Freddie extended his hand until the tips of his elegant fingers grazed Jim's cheek. He had his nails painted in black, with the ring on each finger. Jim's sharp beard that was just beginning to grow felt like a razor against Freddie's gentle hand. Such a small detail like this made Jim shy. He felt dizzy from Freddie's touch. 

At this point, Jim was looking at that beauty in front of him almost in a state of delirium. His mind and his tongue were lost. These first emotions were so intense, he couldn't see and feel anything else but the young beardless boy who was sliding his hand from Jim's cheek down to his neck. The surface of Jim's lips remained dumb.

No words could describe such beauty. Freddie was wearing black satin pants and a little black top made of the same material, with a deep V neckline, which reached to his navel revealing his hairy chest. Around his neck, he had a silver necklace. Freddie's head was proudly raised with a mischievous smile on his lips. Beneath those juicy lips, large white teeth protruded like pearls. His large brown eyes were framed by black eyeliner. They sparkled like precious stones. His long, thick lashes seemed to nod to Jim to approach him even closer, with each blink of his eye. His soft black hair was fluffed up with a short fringe framing his forehead.

Jim approached him by burying his nose in a crook of Freddie's neck. He whispered to him how beautiful he was, taking a deep breath of his perfume, which he was sure was female. Jim wondered in rapture who this young man was who had fascinated him at first glance. 

It was both sublime and scary to think about him. In Jim, longing, and fear fought. He feared to touch Freddie, scared that he might drive him away, scared that Freddie would disappear like a shadow in the darkness of a crowded club. Freddie raised his other hand so that now he cupped both of Jim's cheeks in his small hands. 

Jim didn't know if he wanted to step away and just enjoy the boy's beauty, or to step closer. His head was throbbing like trumpets of the Judgment day. Freddie smiled broadly with great joy. It was as if he was glad to be able to control a seemingly rough guy, with just one look under his straight eyebrows. 

He giggled softly and began unbuttoning Jim's shirt, pushing him into the nearest cubicle. He took off Jim's shirt slowly, like a mother who's preparing her child for bed. It was painfully slow like time had stopped in Jim's world. Freddie took Jim's large hands and tucked them under his satin top. His skin was warm to the touch, just like its rich color tone.

Jim found with his fingertips the two smallest nipples that had poked through the thin blouse material. Freddie's warm body was soaked in the scent of unknown essential oils. Jim remembered how powerless a man can be when he feels love. There was nothing more he could do to resist those instincts that threw him into Freddie's arms. It's not like he wanted to resist them. 

He was driven to grab Freddie's tiny waist. Freddie's lips looked like rose petals when he formed them into the shape of a kiss. Freddie's breath was hot against Jim's cheek. He could feel Freddie's perfectly sculpted thighs and butt under the palms of his hands. 

Jim muttered to himself the words he was trying to describe this never experienced before the feeling of love, lust, admiration, and weakness mixed into one sensation. Freddie stole Jim's love just like that, with one blink of his eyes and one bling of his necklace. 

Jim leaned too hard on Freddie, and he slammed his back against the stinking cubicle wall. It was something Jim was used to doing with guys who were as big as he was. He forgot that he had this tiny pretty boy in front of him that he had to handle with great care. With ease, Jim freed himself from his trousers, which became too tight around his front area. Freddie was, despite his seemingly flirtatious spirit, adorably shy, and pinkish blush appeared on his high cheekbones.

Freddie kissed Jim with the kisses of his mouth, and his love was more delicious than the wine Jim drank that night. It mowed over Jim's lips and teeth straight into his throat. His lips tasted like a honeycomb. Honey and milk. 

His ointments had a godly fragrance, and his neck was beautiful among silver lines of jewelry. He lavished Jim with indescribable sweetness so that his whole body belonged to Freddie and Freddie only. Only if it's for just one night and nothing more, Jim realized that what he was feeling was love. 

Love that simultaneously means unity and tenderness, kiss, hug, and fulfillment. Jim's joy was about to reach its zenith when he remembered what he had taught his whole life. He could not believe that they had told him that loving someone this way was a sin. Because truly, nothing was more right and good and holy than what he was experiencing with Freddie. 

The sweetness of which grew with every moment. He felt himself die of tender liquefaction, like a little drop of water that's disappearing into a quantity of wine. Jim had only the strength left to murmur some words into Freddie's ear before he was flamed up in a sweet and shining fire that was bolting through his whole body.

Almost fainting, Jim collapsed on the body with which he had been united until now. His hands, in which he was tightly gripping Freddie's body, trembled.

He just stood there for a while. Panting, with his head resting on Freddie's shoulder. Pressed under Jim's heavy body, Freddie clumsily tried to adjust his clothes and to wipe off the smudged traces of his makeup with his clean hand. His gaze followed the drops of sweat that were soaking Jim's hair, curling it behind the ears. Jim's body was shining with sweat under the yellow light of the cubicle. Freddie rested his manicured hand on Jim's soft belly that was rising and sinking in the rhythm of his breathing.

Jim himself didn't know how long he had been pressed against Freddie's body. Freddie touched Jim's sweaty chest lightly with his lips. In Jim, the subdued flicker of fire was taking time to die beneath the embers. 

Muttering something like he was sleeping, because his tongue was heavy with the sweetness of passion, Jim asked Freddie to go home with him. Freddie accepted. Freddie shone like the radiation of the eternal sun. The sun that opens, extends, and enlarges man. Jim witnessed his raving under the warm rays of Freddie's presence.

____________

Jim opened his eyes. In his memory, he called for an event that he wished could last forever. There was a feeling of unspeakable inner joy in him. He reached out to the side, touching the spot next to him. It was empty. He could not touch the body of the boy he had spent the night with. He turned his head to see if he was standing or sitting somewhere in the room. He was nowhere to be seen. 

On the pillow, there was still a hollow where his beautiful head laid. Traces of Freddie's eyeliner left black marks on the immaculately clean pillowcase. The smell of sex, sweat, and Freddie's strong perfume filled the air of the room. The absence of Jim's desire that had unleashed his lust and slaked his thirst was gone, and he couldn't help but think how empty and alone he was feeling right now.

Jim stood up, trembling. His whole body was weak, stiffened, and numb. He dressed, almost feverish. Then, on his bedside table, he saw a note carefully folded into three. He unwrapped that piece of paper, but due to the low light, he could not see what was written there at first. 

Jim approached the window, holding a note facing the nascent sun. Fancy handwriting appeared before his eyes, with the simple message: call me. The phone number was written below it. 

Big digits wrote in a hurry danced before his tired eyes. He pressed his lips together, tasting one more time that sweetness of plump glossy lips that was left on his tongue from last night. Until he meets Freddie again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: Freesiafields


End file.
